This proposal is for the renewal for Phase I of the Treatment of "Mild" Hypertension Study (T0MHS). The study will allow for long-term detailed assessment of 902 hypertensives prescribed one of five active drugs (representing major classes of medications currently in use) or placebo, using a randomized double-blind design. Each treatment group also is advised nonpharmacologic methods to control their blood pressure including weight loss, dietary sodium reduction, alcohol reduction and increased leisure-time physical activity. This proposal is for a 2 year and 7 month continuation which includes 2 additional years of follow-up and a final 7 months for close-out activities, data analysis and publications.